


i always find my fever

by Kaiosea



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/pseuds/Kaiosea
Summary: Izumi’s personality easily leads him to obsessions, so yeah, he’d be really stupid if he didn’t know this about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paracyane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracyane/gifts).



> For mira, THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME IN THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF THIS SMALL, WONDERFUL FANDOM. I am so glad we decided to do this!! And happy new year :) Capturing bullet & spear idiots' personalities was easier and harder than I thought, but I hope you like it! It certainly wasn't what I thought I'd write when I first saw your letter but you had too many good prompts and my re-watch was inspiring. 
> 
> (I tried to research all the details of the expansive world that came into play here, but if I've made any mistakes they're my own. )

Izumi’s personality easily leads him to obsessions, so yeah, he’d be really stupid if he didn’t know this about himself. He loves oranges, so once he ate an entire bag, scraping pulp under his fingernails as he rhythmically opened and destroyed each one. It left the inside of his mouth tingling and sore, and he regretted it when he was done. 

**(Obsession #1: Oranges)**

**Obsessions #2 and #3: Shooting and Training**

He just finished his last class of the week. No Rank Battles this weekend, and he just failed a test. He knows he failed, because he didn’t know the answers. A slight drizzle dampens his hair when he walks out of the building. 

“If you’re going to rain, just do it,” Izumi dares the sky. He kind of hopes for a big storm. It’s been a month since their last one. The in-between is more frustrating than anything. 

“Hey hey Izumi, don’t go asking for that! I have to walk home.” Yoneya saunters up and slaps him on the back. 

Izumi grins. “So do I. You got plans?” 

“Nah. So I say let’s hit up a room at HQ, have ourselves a battle.” 

They race there, which isn’t great for their stamina when they get into their Trion bodies. Izumi wins more than he loses, but Yoneya get him straight through the gut once, to his chagrin. Then they make a rule that the only place they can attack on each other’s bodies is their feet. This results in some hilarious outcomes, like innovating small circular shields for their feet only, lying-down scuffles, and downright trying to trip each other. 

Eventually Kazama barges in and starts beating them both up with Scorpion, saying there are C-ranks waiting to use the room. Izumi tries to go for his feet, but he dodges. What a sneaky guy. 

In the hallway they break down with laughter while Kazama walks away without a second glance. 

Yoneya wipes his eyes, still in his Trion body. “You’re coming for dinner, right?” 

“Hell yes!” 

 

**Obsession #4: Lazing around**

Izumi likes Yoneya’s house. They have a lot of shrimp chips for him to eat, and his mom is cool. She must be, because she buys so many shrimp chips. 

They watch some TV before dinner, and Izumi sticks around to beat Yoneya’s ass at video games. 

“You going on the camping thing next week?” 

Izumi shrugs. “Why wouldn’t I? Gets me outta school.” He doesn’t add that he usually complies with Border’s orders. It’s the one place he listens to. Figure they know what they’re doing, and he trusts Tachikawa to make decisions best for the team. Izumi prefers to make decisions about strategy, not policy. 

“Midorikawa said they had his squad do training.” 

“Miwa will make you guys do that. But we won’t.” They look at each other and laugh, knowing how Yuiga will feel about this bizarre expedition. 

It’s part of Border’s effort to increase inter- and intra-team compatibility and bonding: The A-Rank Camping Event (ARCE). Different combinations of units are assigned to go camping Friday through Sunday on alternating weeks this month. Tachikawa Unit, Miwa Unit, and Kusakabe Unit are paired together for the next weekend. 

“Some reward for all our hard work, man. I’d almost go patrolling instead...” 

Izumi kills Yoneya’s character and rejoices in the winning music that plays on the screen. “What. Are you gonna skip?” 

“No.” 

“Afraid of some ghost stories?” 

“Not on your life, man!” Yoneya’s character challenges him to a re-match. 

 

**Obsession #9: Causing Frustration**

The A-Rank Camping Trip Worst Disaster of All Time, as it later becomes known, is not entirely Izumi’s fault. He has a fight with Yuiga, and Tachikawa wants him to apologize but Izumi won’t, not even after a terrified Yuiga does. So Izumi stakes out the Miwa Unit grounds and hides in one of their tents until they find him when they stumble in from the practice bone-dead tired, wanting to crawl into their tents to sleep. There’s not really room for Izumi. Miwa tells him to leave and calls him a “fucking idiot,” which is only Izumi’s seventh favorite brand of idiot to be called. (The top four are, of course, “bullet”, “shooting”, “#1”, and “reckless.”) It was supposed to be Miwa and Yoneya in one tent, but Izumi took Miwa’s spot, and they get into another fight, this time in their Trion bodies. Then Narasaka bails out early, citing low patience, which leaves his place empty for Miwa. Izumi knew it would all work itself out in the end! 

He and Yoneya want to stay up late shooting the shit, but Miwa yells at them in a hoarse voice from inside his own tent. But it’s like an unstoppable force, the way they have to talk to each other when they’re together. They don’t stop until Miwa stomps over, unzips their tent and pokes his head inside.

It’s hard to take Miwa seriously when his hair is sticking up all over, but they shut up, Yoneya almost looking a little sorry. 

Izumi settles down, thinking they could always whisper to each other. He’s surprised when his eyelids close mid-whisper, and he’s out like a light. 

He wakes up when Yoneya rolls on him in his sleep. 

“Stop squashing me,” Izumi mutters. 

Yoneya groans in a low tone, and it makes Izumi’s stomach turn upside-down. He rolls away from Yoneya, secluding himself in a corner and listening to the eerily quiet night. 

The weird feeling in his stomach vanishes when Yoneya starts to snore. Izumi bashes a pillow over Yoneya’s mouth and another over his own head. 

It doesn’t help. He gives up and sneaks back to his own camp at one a.m. 

 

**Obsession #13: Having a Fun Time**

Izumi and Yoneya go to the movies to make fun of the latest superhero flick. The stunts are so bad, and the strategies of the good guys and the bad guys couldn’t be more moronic. It’s like these guys haven’t ever heard of a three-point attack, and the hero is dogmatically trying to fight on his own when everyone knows attackers are stronger in teams. 

Izumi thinks the couples who come to the movies to hold hands are a riot. He points out the one that’s kissing in the front row, right in front of the screen showing the civilians’ dead bodies, to Yoneya, who joins him in snickering. 

He and Yoneya arm-wrestle when the love scene gets boring, knocking over their bag of popcorn. Yoneya’s hands are stick with sour candy residue. Izumi fumes because he keeps losing. It’s not like he does the same weight-training as Yoneya, with his spear, since arm strength doesn’t have much to do with Izumi’s prowess, but still. Losing! 

A car blows up on-screen. It looks fake, because Izumi’s seen real cars get destroyed in more ways than one, but the huge fire it starts is cool, so he gets distracted.

They notice they’re holding hands at the same time. 

“Ha ha…” Izumi says, after an awkward pause, and squeezes his grip as hard as he can, taking one point back as he forces Yoneya’s hand backwards over the seat-rest. 

 

**Obsession #14: Overdoing It**

Maybe it’s not fair to say he’s obsessed with the feeling of obsession, but how else would he have ended up like this? 

He’s drunk. Why did Tachikawa let them all get this drunk? Yuiga is drunk. Kunichika is drunk. 

He smashes his finger on the wall and yells in pain. Yuiga is laughing at him, which isn’t fair because it’s his fault too. They’re at Yuiga’s house, which is more like a mansion, and which has too much readily available expensive alcohol. 

He’s lying on the couch dying of thirst. Can he really die if he doesn’t drink water? He pulls his phone out of the pocket, except he doesn’t, because it’s on the floor. He gropes it off the floor and starts to type in his search query. 

Wrong button. 

_Calling YoYo_ , his phone tells him. Oh whatever. Izumi decides to go with it. Maybe he’ll leave a message! That’ll show Yoneya about not answering his phone. He ignores Kunichika’s weak voice telling him not to do it.

“Yoneyaaaaaaaa—” Izumi holds the name out until he can’t breathe anymore, raising the pitch until he lets off at a squeak. “Hi.” A loud thunk can be heard in the background of the message at this time. “Shut up, Yuiga! Your face is stupid. Yeah you, Yoneya. Ehh, Yuiga too. Bye now.” 

Tachikawa laughs at him until he cries, and Izumi has no idea why until he wakes up the next morning on the same couch with dry-mouth and bleary eyes. 

 

**Obsession #19: Winning**

Yoneya literally never lets him live the voicemail down. He makes the long Yoneya~~ his ringtone for months. 

Izumi has to bait him into betting the rights to his ringtone on a ten-match rank battle. Four matches in (2-2), he later hears that a big crowd gathered to watch them, surprised to see them going all out against each other. 

Yoneya strikes a pose and jumps into the air, spear sharp and ready. He’s sliced off Izumi’s head before, and Izumi isn’t scared at all. 

“Asteroid,” Izumi says, meticulously dissecting the cubes and forming each individual pathway in his mind. After all, this is high stakes. 

 

**Obsession #23: Beating Nature**

It never rains when it looks like it’s going to. Izumi likes this fact of nature because it falls under **Obsession Category #20: Surprises**. Without them he’d be bored. When he gets too close to a routine, he swears he starts itching. He doesn’t like practicing the same team maneuvers over and over, but he’ll practice them to death so that he can bring them out at an unexpected time: a surprise. He doesn’t like eating the same things every day, unless it’s oranges and fried prawns, because those are Obsessions (#1 and #10). 

So sometimes it bothers him that he’s gotten into the habit of planning to spend his Fridays and weekends with Yoneya. They weren’t even friends before Border, and now they talk every day. He knows Yoneya’s expressions better than his own, can tell when he’s regular-joking or serious-joking or joking to cover up something else. The only sustainable way to continue doing something the same way is to become obsessed with it, and he doesn’t know if he’s ready to become obsessed with Yoneya. 

He comes out of his classroom to find Yoneya waiting for him with a smirk, leaning against the wall like it’s his territory. 

“My teacher wanted to go home early to drink,” Yoneya explains. Izumi grabs his shit and they head out, the clear sky giving no signs of its plans. 

The storm opens on their way back to Yoneya’s house. Lightning strikes towards the east, but far away. They cross into the Forbidden Zone. They can handle anything that tries to strike them down. Izumi whoops and tackles Yoneya down in the wet dirt, rapidly forming into mud. This isn’t routine. 

Wrestling with Yoneya, it feels like freedom. Fighting feels the same way, like nothing will bring him down until the moment it actually does. Izumi doesn’t mind taking orders sometimes if it means being free. He knows Yoneya feels the same way. Coming down on the side of right or wrong just isn’t something that Izumi cares about; he’s in the habit of criticizing tactical maneuvers, not political factions. Maybe that makes them mercenaries. Maybe they’ll say, in the future, that he was an amoral person. He can’t say how people will look back at them, can’t even guess; yet, he knows they will talk. He’s won enough that they have to. He’s A-Rank #1. 

He successfully pins Yoneya beneath him. He takes a moment to appreciate how unstable their bodies feel together, skin sliding wet with rain and sweaty effort, clothes drenched. 

“Yo, Izumi, what’s up?” Yoneya smiles at him like he knows what he’s thinking. 

“Nothin’. Just we’re the luckiest jerks on the planet.” 

Obsession is inevitable; Izumi knows this about himself. He puts the palm of his muddy hand on the side of Yoneya’s jaw and leans in with parted lips, feeling certain that like himself, Yoneya also likes surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show so much, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
